Corazón oprimido
by Subaru Alaude
Summary: Su cabeza rozo con la superficie plana y áspera de la helada madera que le impedía el paso, pensando en todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar sentirse lamentable antes de ser dominado por una abrumadora tristeza. Su corazón palpitaba inquieto, impaciente por entrar en medio de la oscura habitación y disculparse, pero su cuerpo se mantenía quieto. ¿Podría ella perdonarle?
1. El remordimiento de Chopper

Capitulo Primero

El remordimiento de Chopper

Bostezo por tercera vez en aquella apacible mañana, intentando apaciguar el cansancio que amedrentaba cada diminuto musculo de su cuerpo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas en las que había intentado conciliar el sueño las ultimas noches que para su desgracia, las había tenido que soportar con los ojos abiertos y la conciencia alerta, puesto que, para bien o para mal, el seguía siendo el único medico abordo.

Una suave brisa se hizo presente en algún rincón alejado de la cubierta. El único lugar lo suficientemente alejado del resto de sus queridos amigos, en donde, aunque fuese momentáneo, podría descansar, por lo menos un instante.

Hacia un viento lo suficientemente agradable para su corto pelaje, levemente amortiguado por la delgada prenda a modo de suéter que Nami le había comprado en una de las tantas islas a las que, por uno que otro capricho infinitamente personal había accedido a desembarcar la codiciosa navegante.

Su nariz olfateo levemente el curioso olor a mandarinas que se desprendía de su ropa, que a pesar de mantenerse la suficiente distancia de los arboles, aun se jactaba con el aroma dulzón de la que por demás era la mujer mas gruñona que en su vida había conocido.

El pequeño reno, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos un momento, dispuesto a olvidarse de lo ocurrido y por lo cual ahora se encontraba ahí, tumbado y aislado de los demás tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dejarse llevar por un reparador descanso que le pedía a gritos cada fibra de su ser.

Aun no comprendía como las cosas se habían tornado de aquella manera. Tenia una desagradable sensación estancada en su pecho debido al arrepentimiento que le embargo con brutalidad cuando Nami le sonrío aquella mañana tratando de soportar el dolor de sus heridas.

Prefería no pensar en todo lo que pudo hacer para ayudarla, pues le atormentaba no ser de utilidad para la tripulación en lo que se refería al combate.

Suspiro con pesadez y un vago recuerdo inundo su mente, lo único que había podido hacer era cuidarla durante toda la noche, a la espera de cualquier complicación con la que pudiera lidiar para mejorar el estado de salud de la muchacha que ahora permanecía adormilada en la enfermería.

Un pequeño atisbo de culpabilidad pareció acongojarlo cuando recordó lo que había propiciado un terrible accidente, que desencadeno lo que ahora parecía su completa responsabilidad.

Miro al cielo que se teñía de un leve tono gris mientras delicados copos de nieve caían sobre la rígida madera del barco. Y entonces un bostezo mas se apodero de el, emergiendo una suave y esponjosa nube de cálido aliento que contrasto con la helada temperatura que se apreciaba en toda aquella zona del Grand Line.

Aquellos incontables recuerdos, se habían convertido en una lucha tanto interna como externa para el joven doctor que había perdido su infantil sonrisa. Un par de lagrimas desbordaron por una de sus mejillas marrones. Recordó las siluetas de cada uno de sus compañeros, uno a uno, en maneras diferentes le habían expresado su preocupación por la muchacha, inclusive el desorientado de Ussop se había mostrado preocupado.

Su capitán le había dado orden de cuidarla día y noche hasta que se recuperara. Pero aquello representaba demasiado desgaste físico y mental para el pequeño reno que sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo, prefirió dejarla un momento en custodia del silencio y la calma. Cosa que el también esperaba conseguir en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

Nami se había encontrado grave, y deseaba que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que volviese a despertar, dando ordenes aquí y allá, como la capitana no reconocida del barco.

Removió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar sus pensamientos incoherentes y extraños. No quería que Nami recayese, pero con la escases de medicamento del que se hallaba su desgastada repisa, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto podía hacer por la navegante.

Movió una pesuña de manera distraída, sintiendo la superficie del tejido de su suéter, pensando en donde buscar a primera hora del día siguiente un lugar donde proveerse de medicinas, encontrándose para su sorpresa, con algo sumamente pequeño que no había notado en la prenda desde que se la entrego la joven. En una pequeña orilla del tejido, en la parte mas oculta de los estampados de difusos animales invernales y arboles con excesiva decoración, había un trozo de papel enrollado con sumo cuidado. El diminuto ser los desdoblo con cuidado descubriendo una frase con una hermosa caligrafía levemente garabateada, que ponía: "Para el mejor Doctor del mundo"

Las lagrimas fueron incontrolables cayendo una tras otra por los vidriosos ojos del reno que permanecía aun sentado en el inconfundible vaivén de las olas que arrastraba al barco. No podría considerarse el mejor medico y mucho menos en todo aquel enorme mundo que aun no conocía por completo, pero de algo estaba seguro, no defraudaría a la navegante dejándose vencer por el remordimiento.

Chopper decidió incorporarse y secando sus lagrimas se dirigió con paso firme y decidido a la puerta donde le aguardaba Nami.

Dirigió un ultimo vistazo a la cubierta que permanecía estática y silenciosa antes de partir con rumbo a la enfermería. Chopper se mantenía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que le esperaba.

Después de todo, el era el único medico abordo.


	2. Un sutil descubrimiento

Capitulo Segundo

Un sutil descubrimiento

El ritmo acompasado de su respiración le indicaba que todo se había calmado. Retiro el estetoscopio con cuidado del pecho de la joven, comprobando que sus signos vitales se hallaban intactos y sonrió satisfecho ante la estupenda idea de una noche tranquila. El pequeño ser de nariz azulada guardo los vendajes sucios y limpio minuciosamente cada uno de los artefactos con los cuales le era mas sencillo proporcionar sus diagnósticos. Aun sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón por el estado de Nami, pero ¿que mas podría hacer por ella un reno como el?

Aun se debatía esa idea.

Tratando de contener las lagrimas que habían irrumpido en sus ojos de manera inesperada, se dijo a si mismo que debía ser fuerte y enfrentar todo lo que fuese necesario para que tanto ella, como los demás tripulantes del barco regresaran a la normalidad.

Observo de manera distraída el rostro pasivo de la navegante que parecía disfrutar de un hermoso sueño. Chopper sonrió levemente, con una idea terriblemente melancólica. Y se dispuso a observar por ultima vez su repisa antes de marcharse a buscar todo lo que le hacia falta.

Aquella mañana del accidente había sido la mas catastrófica de su vida.

Y jamás la olvidaría.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba de solo recordar lo que había sucedido. Estaba perfectamente seguro de que todo había ocurrido por su causa.

-Tonta y estúpida ambición de conocimiento- se reprimió mentalmente el pequeño reno mirando efusivamente a una pila de gruesos tomos de medicina avanzada y anatomía que se hallaban arrinconados en una esquina de la estancia.

Un vago y débil recuerdo inundo su mente por una fracción de segundo, reviviendo con estrepito sus propias palabras.

Sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en el techo de la habitación. El recuerdo parecía ser mas real de lo que quería aceptar. Cada una de las imágenes le atormentaba mil veces mas que permanecer una semana entera en el desierto mas árido.

Las ganas de llorar se presentaron nuevamente, mientas un insoportable silencio reinaba con autoridad en aquel lugar.

Y aun se recriminaba por aquello.

Unos entrecortados golpes se escucharon en la habitación, seguido de una suave voz varonil, despertando al reno de sus ensoñaciones. Definitivamente tenia que dejar de pensar en aquello o su corazón no soportaría mas visitas.

-¿Chopper? -pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta llamando al doctor que reacciono tardíamente.

-¿Uh? -exclamo dudoso, limpiándose rápidamente toda señal de llanto- ¿Sanji?

-Traje algo de sopa caliente y bebidas, ¿puedo pasar?-. El joven se mantuvo callado esperando la respuesta. A los pocos segundos, una silueta de baja estatura se hizo presente en el umbral poco alumbrado de la puerta.

El aire aun no se había tornado lo suficientemente caliente como para que se sintiese atolondrado, pero la falta de sueño comenzaba a pesarle.

-¿Sucede algo, Sanji? -se atrevió a preguntar con aparente normalidad. El cocinero lo miro confuso por un instante y ante la mirada somnolienta del doctor, meneo ligeramente la bandeja con dos platos humeantes y un par de tazas con varias flores y pastelitos de corazones.

-He traído el almuerzo -aclaro el joven con una gran sonrisa, omitiendo que ya había anunciado el motivo de su visita.

-Ya veo -confirmo el doctor enfocando su visión en la bandeja plateada– Nami aun esta dormida, todavía no puede moverse del todo bien.

-Lo se -afirmo con tranquilidad Sanji-. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie de este barco permanezca sin comer mientras yo este aquí -dijo mirando distraídamente a los lados del pasillo, por si acaso su capitán se atrevía a saltarle encima por lo que acababa de decir.

-Sanji, eres muy gentil -murmuro el reno, conteniendo la admiración de su voz por la dedicación que tenia el muchacho en cuidar de la joven-. Pero Nami… -murmuro con un deje de preocupación

-Ella estará bien, yo le ayudare -pronuncio abriéndose paso en la estancia y depositando la bandeja en una mesa contigua a la cama de Nami. Un cosquilleo invadió al cocinero al observar con detención el rostro de la joven. Desvió la mirada en un vano intento de ocultar un leve sonrojo que aprisiono a sus mejillas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente linda? Se pregunto elevando su campo de visión hacia un rincón apartado del inescrutable techo.

-¿Sanji? -escucho murmurar a su compañero a un costado de el–. ¿Te sientes bien? Tu rostro se ha puesto muy rojo –pregunto con la mayor inocencia del mundo.- Quizá te ha dado fiebre… -argumento caminado un par de pasos rumbo al maletín que aguardaba con sus utensilios.

-No es necesario Chopper –puntualizo el joven-, la verdad es que no he dormido del todo bien anoche… -se apresuro a decir tratando de restarle importancia, pero al observar los ojos azabache del renito de nariz azulada prefirió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación–. Por cierto ¿Qué tal has dormido tu Chopper? –una enorme sonrisa se revelo ante el único con el conocimiento suficiente para efectuar cualquier cura para un sin fin de curiosas enfermedades.

El diminuto reno se sobresalto. Sus músculos se tensaron y la respiración se entrecorto en sus pulmones. Las profundas ojeras eran la evidencia mas clara de su atormentada noche, se lamento recordando que aquello no representaba mas que un leve inconveniente comparado con lo que su paciente tenia que soportar.

-Nami debe comer en un par de horas… -aclaro el doctor a una pregunta que Sanji jamás formulo– después de ingerir su medicina…

-Ya veo… -prosiguió Sanji emulando una media sonrisa. Observo los gestos del reno que le extendía un par de pastillas de color azul y amarillo; las ultimas con las que disponía en aquel momento –. Entonces me encargare de que coma adecuadamente. No te preocupes Chopper.

-Nada de alimentos sin desinfección. Podría complicar el estado de su aparato digestivo -apunto Chopper dubitativo, analizando todas y cada una de las consecuencias que traería consigo una infección por pequeña que fuese-. Y no dejes que se levante, volveré mas tarde –informo el joven animal con conciencia humana antes de tomar una mochila de color oscuro de uno de los armarios cercanos a la única ventana de la habitación y cerrar tras de si la puerta, sin dar tiempo a que el muchacho pudiera continuar la incomoda conversación que se había formado. No quería responder nada con respecto a su condición y de la culpabilidad que le inundaba.

-Espera, ¡Chopper! –llamo el cocinero en un inútil intento de detenerlo.

Había escapado de sus preguntas y del remordimiento que noto con discreción en su rostro. Sin embargo el joven identifico la tristeza de sus ojos y llegando a una conclusión se dispuso a ayudarlo hasta ver a su querida navegante como siempre.

Un suspiro se apodero de los labios del muchacho. Inhalando y exhalando pequeñas fumarolas de humo blanco, removió entre sus dedos el frágil cigarrillo que permanecía aun encendido y medio consumido.

Soltó una pesada nube de humo antes de suspirar nuevamente ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Puesto que nadie podría ser mas perspicaz que un cocinero enamorado.

-Te recuperaras muy pronto, Nami-san –murmuro en un eco que se perdió entre las paredes de la estancia.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios cuando retiro el cigarro y observo con ternura a la muchacha que se removía entre sueños con una apacible expresión.

-Te lo aseguro….


End file.
